Usagi Tsukino vs Madoka Kaname
UsagiMadokaFakeTN.png|TheSoulofMelemele RIP THE UNIVERSE IT LIVED A LOW KEY DECENT LIFE.png|Pikart767 Moon VS Madoka.png|Chesknight Madoka vs Usagi.PNG|Gogeta46power For Soul.jpg|Hipper Usagi vs Madoka Gold.png|Gold Sailor Moon VS Madoka (Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 MK vs SM.jpg|Simbiothero 20- Sailor Moon VS Madoka.png|Ghozt-Shiki This is a What-If? Death Battle, Featuring Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon, and Madoka Kaname from Pulle Magi. Description Sailor Moon ''vs Puelle Magi! When you wish upon a star, your dreams might just come true, as it did for these two School Girls turned Magical Girls, turned goddesses. But in the end, there can only be one god, and only one of these two can walk out alive, but which one will? The Pretty Guardian of the Moon, or the Beacon of Light for all Puelle Magi? Interlude (Cues: When You Wish Upon a Star) Soul: As a famous movie once said, "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, When You Are Fast Asleep..." And today, I make a wish, ans it is coming true... '''Sun: And what a way to celebrate a birthday, then seeing your favorite fight idea of all time become a reality... On a Fanon site and not an official VS Show...' Homura: ... You know you probably made him feel bad... Sun: Never mind that... Usagi Tsukino, the pretty Guardian of the Moon... Homura: And Madoka Kaname, the Last Beacon of Hope for the Pulle Magi... Sun: Are you blushing!? Pit: Uhh Sun? Can you not trigger the person who can kill you in less than a second by poking fun at... Sun: Gah, you are probably right. He's Soul, she's a yandere, he's naive, and I'm Sun... Soul: And it is our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Usagi Tsukino Transforms into Death Battle (Cues: Luna's Theme) Soul: Years ago, chaos was taking over the universe piece by piece, and lovers Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion fought to restore balance. And when Endymion died in combat, Serenity took her own life to be her with her lover once again... Pit: Huh, sounds a lot like this play that me and Lady Palutena went to see by this Shakesphere guy... Anyways an ancient prophecy foretold that Serenity would be re-incarnated many years in the future... Homura: Said re-incarnation is lazy... Whiny... And does nothing but play videogames and eat when she could be studying so she does not fail at much at school... Sun: And I thought I criticized people too much... One day Serenity's incarnation Usagi was walking around being late to school... Again... And came across a talking cat with a bald spot on it's fore head, that told Usagi she was destined for greatness. And made her the crime fighting Magical girl known as Sailor Moon... The sound of a gun being loaded is heard. Soul: Uhh... Homura? Why are you... Homura: Why else? I am going hunting for that cat... Soul: Oh crap... HOMURA! NOO--... Please Stand By Nepu!.png (Cues: Moonlight Densetsu) Pit: As we know with all fighters Usagi has some pretty powerful items and weapons! Like her Transforming brooch which allows her to transform at will into Sailor Moon. The Disguise Pen can allow her to disguise as anyone she can think of and gain their abilities. The Crystal Star can allow her to get stronger than her Sailor Moon form and she has more brooches and crystals that can do the same! And the Holy Grail, completely heals her from all woulds, and makes her temporarily invincible! Homura: Her tiara is nearly indestructible, and can be used as a weapon a tool or to block attacks, and can even produce energy based attacks. The Moon stick can launch energy based attacks, as well as cast healing abilities, and she has even stronger versions of it, but she prefers to take this into battle. The Moon Kaleidoscope can shoot many energy based attacks that are very strong against evil beings. And her most powerful weapon is Sailor Cosmos' Rod, which was gifted to her by a Magical Girl with the same name... Soul: Usagi may be a whiner, but it goes to her advantage, as her shrieks are able to be super sonic. The Moon Princess Halation can penetrate though space-time and magical barriers. The Moon Spiral Heart Attack creates a vortex of magic energy, attacking on the mental plane destroying illusions. The Moon Gorgeus Meditation launches a wave of rainbow color which shatters an opponent's space-time, locking them inside a glass dimension. The Honeymoon Therapy Kiss creates a space-time vortex which seems to lock the opponent in place in space-time. And her most powerful attack, the Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power, which allows the complete restoration and recreation of the Cosmos. (Cues: Moon Prism Power Make Up) Sun: But none of these attacks, weapons or tools are not even the real icing on the cake! What is is her Lambada Power! It can instantly improve any of Usagi's abilities at one time! Which are pretty impressive already! Soul: Moon has saved the galaxy multiple times. She has became superior to Serenity at the age of 16. Can easily warp time and space, eliminated all the Chaos of her universe. Able to traverse a galaxy in over a few seconds. And can take attacks from some of the strongest people in her universe! Homura: None of those feats make up for her weaknesses.,, She is very naive and clumsy, and some of her more powerful attacks tire her out easily. And the worst part she whines when things do not go her way... Sun: Kinda sounds like you before... Yeah... Soul: Even so, she will always be fighting evil by moonlight, and winning love by daylight. Never running from a real fight, she is the one called Sailor Moon... Usagi: "For love and justice, the pretty Guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Madoka Kaname Cycles into Death Battle (Cues: Sis Puella Magica Ice) Soul: Grief... Despair... Sadness... All of these word perfectly describe the life of the Puelle Magi... Given one wish of choice, then sentenced to fight witches only to become a witch later. And a witch known as Walpurgis was destined to destroy the world and only one could stop it... Homura: Enter Madoka Kaname, a 14 year old school girl with hidden power an infinite potential. Pit: Madoka lived a pretty normal life with a happily married family a little brother, and her friends Sayaka and Hitomi. That is until Homura Akemi appeared in a dream that would prophisize the future. And it turns out Homura was a new student in Madoka's class. Sun: Later after school Madoka heard a cry for help, and when she and Sayaka went to investigate the found a small cat rabbit like creature known as Kyuubey being attacked by Homura, and in an attempt to rescue it the two friends got trapped in a Witch's Labrynth, where they were save from the familiars and witch by a Puelle Magi known as Mami. (Cues: Gradus Prohibitus) Homura: But due to the life of a Puelle Magi she witnessed Kyuubey's true intentions and watched friends, new and old die one by one... Until eventually I was left fighting Walpurgis. And in an attempt to help save me, and every Puelle Magi, dead or alive, she made a wish and signed a contact with Kyuubey. Know taking the shape of the law of cycles... (Cues: Mami's Theme) Pit: Madoka's primary weapon is a magic bow made of some sort of magical wood, that shoot light arrows of her own being! With it she can perform attacks like the Rain of Hope, launching enough arrows to destroy a large city with one attack! She can also shoot magic energy from her hands, and because of her soul gem, it does not matter how badly damaged her body is, as long as her soul gem is not damaged she can use magic to regenerate from it endlessly! I want one! Homura: Trust me, you do not... The reason why Puelle Magi can regenerate endlessly with magic from nothing is because of their gems... Our body is literally a walking corpse. Pit: Well when you put it that way it sounds horrible! Sun: Madoka's real trump card is her wish... She wished to gain the ability to remove the suffering of other Puelle Magi and so, she became the god of the universe. Getting WAY more power, and the ability to warp reality at will. And in this form, she has an upgraded version of her previous attack, the Goddess Bow, which can wipe out entire solar systems easily. Soul: Madoka is a very skilled fighter and in her goddess form, was able to wipe out the concept of witches across every universe except Homura for some reason... And it has been confirmed that the Madoka universes are infinite. But despite these, Madoka has some clear flaws. Sun: Madoka is very naive, and easily tricked. And in her base form, she has limited magic, and if she runs out of magic, or her soul gem is broken, she will die. Homura: But only a fool would mistake Madoka for a helpless school girl... Because otherwise you would be defying, the Law of Cycles... Madoka: "If someone tells me it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they are wrong every time." ''Intermission'' Soul: All right the combanats are set, let's settle this debate once and for all. Sun: But first... Pit has something to advertise... This is gonna be good... Advertisment... Of Sorts? Pit: Have you ever had a bad case of when your wings are not the perfect ammount of silkyness? Homura: Nobody but you and that edgelord have wings... Pit: Well I have some good news for you! Curtosey of Lady Palutena, we have Ica-Rinse! A shampoo made just for your wings! Take a look at Homura over here! Homura: I am not doing it... Pit: Come on! Please!!! Homura: Only if you stop asking... Homura is seen with some fake wings that are really shiny. Pit: SEE THAT SHINE! Best quality! You as well can pick up a bottle of Ica-Rinse soon, but right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight (Huge City, Noon) (Cues: 魔法少女まどか☆マギカ) As the sound of feet walking along the pavement of cement is heard. Young Puelle Magi, Madoka Kaname was out searching for a friend of hers Kyuubey. Fearing Kyuubey was in trouble Madoka was searching around this unfamiliar city until she heard cries... Cries for help, mentally. Madoka rushed over, as she saw Kyuubey, very injured, and someone else with them, Usagi Tsukino. "Why... Why are you attacking Kyuubey?!" Madoka whimpered seeing her friend in pain as Usagi was looking kind of menacing towards the two. Usagi struck a pose and replied to Madoka, "This cat you call Kyuubey is actually an alien... And has been the cause for many disasters on Earth for over years. And I magical girl Sailor Moon have been sent to terminate it!" Madoka, worried cried out, "But if you are a Magical Girl, you have had to make a contract with Kyuubey! Why are you hurting him?!" "Gh... This must be one of the Witches Luna warned me about... I never expected it to look like a young girl..." Usagi thought to herself. (Cues: Magia) Usagi struck a new pose as if she were getting ready for battle and shouted towards Madoka, "If you are working for this demon and show concern for it while claiming to also be a 'Magical Girl', you must be a witch this thing made!" "Wha--" Madoka was talking but was interrupted by Usagi who exclaimed, "I am the Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Madoka, pushed into a corner, summoned her bow and got into a stance ready to defend herself. FIGHT! Madoka quickly draws back her bow, and fires multiple arrows from it. Usagi counters with a few energy shots, but some of the arrows hit her, as Madoka rushes over and slashes Usagi with the branches of her bow multiple times. Usagi then after taking some hits, lands a kick right across Madoka's face, and kicks her stomach, sending her back a bit, then grabbing hold onto the Pulle Magi, and throwing her towards the cement. Madoka, stunned a bit slowly kneels up as Usagi grabs her tiara and throws it at Madoka, and fires a couple of energy blasts with it. Madoka gets hit with the tiara, and the energy blasts both, but then fires some of her own blasts at Usagi. With the pink magical energy going towards her, Usagi grabs the Moon Stick, and cuts through the blasts as if they are nothing. Usagi is running towards Madoka and flexes out her fist for a punch as Madoka ducks under it and uppercuts her opponent. Grabbing her bow, she fires multiple arrows at Usagi, with each one colliding. (Cues: Dark Aura) Madoka rushes towards Usagi firing both arrows and energy shots. Usagi launches shots of energy with the Moon Rod again, but the blasts cause smoke to rise. In the cloud of smoke, Usagi coughs a bit, as she is knocked around by a pink blurr, and then slashed, drawing some blood. Usagi, throws her Tiara again, not only clearing the smoke, but hitting Madoka by pure luck. Usagi than rushes towards Madoka, with the Moon Kaleidoscope in hand, fires multiple energy shots at Madoka, one of which goes straight through Madoka's stomach, leaving a decent sized hole. Madoka then uses some magic to regenerate the wound, show signs of pain while doing so. (Cues: Legacy Champs) Madoka starts floating upwards with pink magical energy surrounding her, as she opens her arms, and millions off arrows take the shape of multiple lasers with one target, Usagi. Usagi then starts to dodge arrow after arrow, until she is eventually hit by multiple of them and after a huge explosion, damaging much of the city, smoke is surrounding the area. Madoka takes a few steps, only for a sonic scream to heavily damage the Hope of the Puelle Magi ears while a small crack appears on her soul gem. Usagi's figure than comes out of the mist landing a powerful blow on Madoka. Madoka then counters with an attack of her own knocking Usagi back a bit. The two realize the destruction they are causing around the area and then float out of the city, out of the atmosphere and into deep space. Usagi and Madoka both start to transform with their new outfits becoming more commanding, and godlike. And as the two strike, it creates a rift in space time, sucking the two into another dimension. Cameo 1... (Cues: Venom Theme MVC) Venom and Baby are brawling in close combat, until a rift opens, and Usagi and Madoka both appear. "Hehehehe... Someone even more powerful and god-like than Vegeta..." the last remaining Tuffle smirked as it instantly went towards Usagi, entering her mouth. Venom knew what was going on and the symbiot ditched Eddie and latched itself onto Madoka. Now with new markings on there faces, and some sort of body snatching alien to boot, they clashed with each other more. Blue beans of light and dark arrows that spread webs where ever they landed. Usagi, blood-lusted from Baby's control, and frustrated she has not won yet, let out a giant scream of both energy and anger. The scream rips Venom off of Madoka, as Madoka releases a charged up arrow shot towards Usagi's stomach, forcing Baby out. the symbiot and the tuffle plopped to the ground, damaged. as another space-time rift opened and sucked the goddesses into it. Cameo 2... (Cues: Bakusou Yumeuta) Ruby and Maka are clashing scythe against scythe. The two seem fully focused and even in strength until a space-time opens as both Usagi and Madoka come out of it. At the sight of the goddesses, Ruby drops Crecent Rose and stops fighting, much to Maka's surprise as the huntress points over and says, "Those might be the gods Uncle Qrow told me about!" Maka with her jaw dropped ran towards the DWMA to get Lord Death. While blast after blast of energy collided, team RNJR keeps themselves on the move to avoid getting hit by any rubble or stray blasts. They two released giant beams of light again that were colliding, destroying much of the surrounding area, with team RNJR nearly getting caught in the rubble, until, many students of the DWMA grabbed the team and escorted them inside. After this occurance, another portal opened, sucking the two in once again... Cameo 3... (Cues: Strong and Strike) Rock Lee and Sanji are fighting, blow after blow with legs. But as the light started to darken the two stopped fighting, and turned to a rift that showed up randomly, as both Madoka and Usagi appeared from it once again. But as Usagi launched a giant energy blast, she missed Madoka, and it hit the forest, setting it on fire. With giant explosions of energy in the background, Lee is trapped within burning trees, as his former foe Sanji, slung Lee over his back and started to run him over to the village nearby. The rift opens again, sucking both magical girls into it once again. Cameo 4... (Cues: Voldemort's End) Leo and Malfoy are shooting Magical Blasts of energy at each other but through a window, it is revealed that Madoka and Usagi's presence alone scared off most of the Death Eaters. Leo smirked at Malfoy and said, "Your troops are surrendering traitor... Do you surrender now?" Malfoy tossed his wand as some energy that missed killed multple Death Eaters and Voldemort as a bonus. The rift opens once again, sucking the two girls turned gods into it. (Cues: Connect Orchestral) The rift releases the two wehre they were before they made convenient cameos. And the two fired energy blast after energy blast. Eventually, Usagi summoned Sailor Cosmos' Rod, and started to charge up energy until she unleashed her most powerful attack... The Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power. The attack was so big it was wiping out everything in it's path until it hit Madoka. As the light cleared Usagi feeling drained reverted back to her Sailor Moon form. Only for Madoka to have survived the blast, and as she raised a single finger a quickly flash of pink appeared on her finger tips. She pointed her fingers at Usagi unleashing an even bigger blast, completely erasing Usagi from existence, and destroying multiple unlucky Planets, Moons, Stars, and Asteroids nearby. The battle was over, the rivalry ended. And the Law of Cycles reigned supreme... K.O! Results (Cues: Connect) Sun: AND THE MOON IS DOWN! I REPEAT! THE MOON IS DOWN! Soul: Usagi may have been quite a good match-up for Madoka, but in the end she never stood a chance. Pit: Considering Madoka has erased a concept from an infinite amount of universe, it makes sense. And while Usagi has wiped out the concept of chaos in her universe, one is less then more than one. Homura: And while both can be argued to have infinite power and one cannot top another, here is a simple explanation. Infinity is not a measurement, it is a concept of something that cannot be measured. Infinity is the word for something without limits, while infinity on its own has finite limits… Soul: Let me explain it like this… You could have infinite blue crayons, while infinite it is still just a bunch of blue crayons. Let’s also say you just got infinite red crayons and add them onto your blue ones. Is the number of objects still the same as when you first had the blue crayons, or have you surpassed infinity? Sun: Aside from that… Madoka’s attacks are WAY more destructive, and have a widespread range, meaning it is going to be hard for even someone as fast as Usagi to avoid. That, along with the fact Usagi while easily whine if things don’t go her way, just makes her a sitting duck. Pit: Other than speed, which does not really matter in this, Madoka took almost every category. And there really was not much Usagi could do in the end to delay the editable. Sun: Looks like Usagi just Madokan’t win... Soul: The winner is Madoka Kaname. Next Time... Trivia * This fight was originally owned by QuiasimodoBellringer but was given to Riolu-San when he asked for his own version and says Para and Quasi are welcome to collab or write their own version. Riolu than became Soul and continued to work on this battle. * The fights that made Cameos in this battle were all fights the writer has done here before under a different name. Those battles include Baby vs Venom, His Version of Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose, Rock Lee vs. Sanji, and Draco Malfoy vs Leo * This is Soul's Most wanted episode of Death Battle * This fight was originally going to air on July 15, Soul's birth date, but was released earlier because he could not contain his hype for this match-up Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sailor Moon VS PMMM Battles Category:Magical Girls themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:SoMaShadow Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights